


Just one kiss

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, F/F, Multi, NSFW, Other, Smut, nsfw ment, oh my, shitpost, sort of, tentacle dicks, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Based off of some art by cartoonyafterdark on tumblr (will paste a link later)Posted with Ciel's permissionPolyrelationshipJust some crude humor involving blowjobs





	

“Don’t kiss me after your mouth was on that!” Peridot squealed, disgusted, as she lurched away from Lapis.

  
“It’s not like you haven’t sucked hers before!” Lapis said, looking hurt. “Just one little kiss! It’s not like it’s dirty…”

  
“Jasper’s right there…” Peridot said, flushing bright green. Even in private, she was still hesitant about displaying affection to her partners.

  
“Why would I mind?” Jasper asked, watching them both. She moved forwards in the bed, getting ready to intervene if necessary.

  
“Alright…” Peridot murmured, allowing Lapis to wrap her arms around her, and gently kissing her cheek.

  
Lapis kissed Peridot deeply, tongue slipping inside her lips. Peridot winced a little at the taste, but allowed it. Lapis easily dominated the kiss, and Peridot could feel herself melting a little as one of Lapis’ hands brushed her lower back.

  
Gems didn’t need to breathe, but Peridot still pulled away to do it anyways, hoping that it would calm the fluttering feeling in her chest.

  
“See? Was that so bad?” Lapis cooed, resting her forehead against Peridot’s. They were both panting a little, and Peridot’s flush had spread to her ears. Both of them froze at the click of a camera shutter.

  
“Jaspeeeer!” Lapis whined as Peridot buried her face into the blue gem’s chest. “Delete it! Now there’s no way she’ll kiss me again.”

  
Jasper just chuckled, putting the phone back on the nightstand, and taking both of her partners into her arms. They struggled a little, but Jasper just lay back on the bed, holding them until they were snuggling into her.

 

End


End file.
